The general use of cache memory systems has been known in the computing technologies for years. Current cache memory systems are typically multi-level cache systems in which the different cache levels are different sizes and are physically located in different places. In some larger systems dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be utilized as at least one level of the cache memory system.
One challenge associated with cache memory structures is that information associated with a tag line, for example, tags, must also be stored. For dedicated hardware cache memory structures, this associated information may be stored separately from the corresponding cache lines. However, this strategy may prevent standard DRAM modules from being used in cache memory systems.